


take me to bed and rip me apart

by crookedspoon



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Biting, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Stockings, Tumblr: Batfam Bingo, Tumblr: JayDick Flash Fanwork Challenge, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Tonight's flavor of apron is midnight blue and more straps than fabric, barely covering Jason's erection. It's got objectification stitched right into its flimsy seams. It's a nonverbal message, a signifier of the level of intensity Jason wants out of this session, and Dick is defenseless to the dark desires this equally dark shade of blue unearths in him.





	take me to bed and rip me apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #4 "Spring Break" (using "spring cleaning" and "break" as prompts) at jaydick-flashfic and "Orgasm Denial" from my Batfam Bingo card.
> 
> There are not enough thanks in the world to give to the usual suspects for their continued support, their hand-holding and endless patience with me. Special shoutout to kuro for the excellent beta.
> 
> Additional content notes: lots of calling Jay a slut/whore, some hair-pulling and smacking of bottoms, faces and cocks (that one only once though).

Dick is leering.

It's not a practice he'd ever have expected himself to adopt – for one thing, it's disrespectful to showcase your desire for another person in such a crude manner, and for another, he's been on the receiving end of such looks for so long that he's grown weary of them.

And yet, here he is, employing the seediest leer he can muster and loving every second of it.

How could he not when Jason is dusting Dick's excuse of a bookshelf with barely a stitch on.

Disrespect is the goal of tonight's game. And his desire for Jason, whether unwelcome or not, certainly doesn't need to be a secret.

He pops the cap of his beer bottle to complete the impression of a sleazy husband. His smirk curls tighter when Jason's shoulders tense.

The TV is off, but who needs network programming or online streaming when you've got Jason's ass to stare at right in front of you. And what an ass it is. With only two or three bite marks and a set of matching hand prints, it may be a little too unmarked for Dick's liking, but the night is young and he never out of ideas.

 

Dick's reaction upon seeing tonight's flavor of apron had been twofold: on an audible level, he'd sucked in a sharp breath. On a less noticeable level – for Jason at least – he'd been hard in an instant. (While it's true that Dick's body has come to react in this manner whenever he spotted Jason in the confines of his home, it's generally unhurried and not like a gut punch. He'd felt dizzy with all the blood suddenly transferred south.) 

It's a midnight blue hint of an apron, more straps than fabric, barely covering Jason's own erection. It's got objectification stitched right into its flimsy seams.

It's perfect.

The fact that Jason had chosen to wear it himself makes it even more so. It's a nonverbal message, a signifier of the level of intensity he wants out of this session, and Dick is defenseless to the dark desires this equally dark shade of blue unearths in him. It's the permission to be nasty that Dick can't give himself.

Jason had just slid shut the drawer that housed all his aprons, folded neatly and arranged by color, when Dick screeched to a halt in the bedroom doorway. Turning around, Jason had greeted him with a challenging glint in his eyes and a defiant tilt to his chin, as if daring Dick to call this off. Jason can be adorably prickly at times, especially when he fears this might be the day he finally makes Dick back out of the deal.

What he doesn't know about Dick? Yeah, Dick is having the time of life torturing and cherishing Jason in equal measures (and torturing Jason _by_ cherishing him, which is Dick's favorite) to end this deal before he has to.

So far Jason has given him nothing but reasons to continue.

Such as this coded invitation to degrade him. Dick is _tingling_ with the possibilities.

He'd dropped his bag right where he stood and rushed into the bedroom, closing the gap between them in quick strides, all but swooping Jason off his feet the moment he reached him. It wasn't the smoothest way of getting his lips on his wife, but the outcome was as intended, so whatever. His lips first smacked against Jason's jaw, then worked their way up to Jason's mouth, while his fingers massaged the back of Jason's neck and tilted his head down.

Sometimes, Dick forgets to be smooth around him and he doesn't even care. Most of the time, Jason is too out of it to notice anyway.

Especially when Dick kisses him.

It's never been a secret that Dick loves kissing, but he loves kissing Jason all the more because of how responsive he is. It needs nothing more than a tug of his hair to make him melt right into it, and Dick is not above using that to his advantage. Jason was too aroused to keep his breathy moans in check, but it was okay: Dick would swallow what noises Jason might want to suppress if he'd been clear-headed.

One final little yank to the damp curls at Jason's nape, and Dick let his hands roam the expanse of Jason's back, raking his nails down his spine – before finally allowing himself do what he's been itching to do ever since he stepped foot into the apartment: grope Jason's ass.

With that firm flesh beneath his kneading (and needy) fingers, Dick could almost relate to what everyone is saying about his own backside. _Almost,_ because his own ass is nowhere near as legendary as Jason's. Not that he's going to belabor the point if it means he gets Jason's ass all to himself and without anyone else offering their unsolicited opinion.

Jason was biting his lip and trying not to lean on Dick as Dick's fingers became ever more insistent. Dick may or may not have been daydreaming about curling them into Jason's pretty pink hole every free minute he had, about burying them down to the last knuckle and fucking him on them – before drawing them back just as Jason was about to come and milking him instead. He liked to imagine every twist of Jason's face, from indignant to embarrassed to desperately needy.

Those were thoughts that have kept him sane over the weeks, especially when Jason hadn't been around in a while. Well, his thoughts about what he'd do with Jason given the slightest chance were many, and they never failed to get him through the day.

"What's this?" Dick hummed as he found his fingers obstructed in the best way posssible. "A butt plug, sweetheart? You shouldn't have."

Dick traced the silicone rim of it before pressing against the flat bottom. Jason shoved out a breath, swept his gaze across the ceiling and blinked as though that would help get rid of the deep flush on his cheeks. Dick uses his unoccupied hand to guide Jason back into another languid kiss.

"How can I be mean to you when you're such a perfect wifey? All prepped and ready for me, just like I love it. Makes me want to cut this night short—" he pulled at the plug as if about to take it out, then twisted it this way and that before gently fucking Jason with it— "and have my way with you until you can't fulfill your wifely duties anymore." He laughed crudely. "Besides being my personal fuckhole, I mean. And wouldn't that be a crying shame? You wouldn't get to show off your pretty new apron to me. I so wanted to watch you clean in it."

Jason's mouth worked against Dick's as if he'd been about to say something, but lost his train of thought way ahead of its station. Dick more than enjoys having that effect on him.

"Wait here," Dick said and eased Jason down onto the edge of the bed, not trusting him to stand on his own right then.

Sure, Jason _could_ and would stand unassisted if Dick told him to, but Dick wanted to start the night off slow. There would be plenty of time to put him through his paces later.

He pulled out a box from where it had been sitting at the bottom of his wardrobe, waiting for the right opportunity to present itself.

"You're gonna love this," he said, feeling a shred of breathlessness and embarrassment. "I mean, I hope you are. I've been meaning to give this to you for a while."

Jason was flushed and disheveled, looking every bit the picture of a guy who's been through the wringer already. To think that Dick could reduce him to this with just a few kisses.

"Open it," Dick said eagerly when Jason just frowned at the box, blinking heavily.

"My mouth or the box?" Jason's voice was a rasp but Dick didn't miss the teasing lilt to the question. He couldn't blame him – the association is too strong. Even at that very moment, Dick wanted to make Jason kneel and tell him to _open that pretty mouth for me._

Instead, he smiled indolently and curled his fingers underneath Jason's chin. "A wise-cracking wife. That's cute. The box, honey. Plenty of time for your pretty mouth to do the only thing it's good for and service me later."

Ducking his head, Jason pulled the box into his lap, but too late, Dick had already seen his erection jump. With some effort, he suppressed the urge to lift his boot between Jason's thighs and order him to hump it.

"I more or less guessed your measurements, but I'm fairly confident I got a good _feel_ for them by now."

Inside the box, on a bed of sheer wrapping paper was a careful arrangement of black satin and red lace the hue of Jason's helmet. Jason sucked in a breath and looked up at Dick, confused but no less aroused.

Dick shrugged, then squatted down in front of Jason, placing a hand on his bare knee. "You looked so good in makeup and pearls, I thought you might want to continue exploring." He rubbed Jason's thigh when he sensed his hesitation. "Too much? Too soon?"

Jason fiddled with his neck strap. "It clashes with my apron."

"You wanna switch to red?"

Jason eyes shot up, dark, glittering, sharper than he's seen them all night. He licked his lips as though seriously considering it. "I'm good."

"Have you thought about purple before?" Dick asked as he brushed his thumb over Jason's skin, raising goose pimples. Jason shuddered. "You could have the best of both worlds. Red and blue."

"You do like red," Jason said suspiciously.

"Come on." Dick patted Jason's knee, deliberately not answering. "I'm the only one who's gonna see you tonight and I'd like to see you in it."

Jason peered at the floor again as if it were somehow more interesting than Dick's gift. Or safer. As if they hadn't already been over this; as if Dick was going to judge Jason for what he wanted or needed.

"Want me to help you put it on?" Dick swiped his thumb over Jason's cheek, stained by no deeper discoloration (this time) than a cute blush beneath an even cuter sprinkling of freckles.

Jason swallowed, but didn't answer, just eyed the set of lingerie warily.

"Oh," Dick caught his attention because it seemed like Jason needed a little nudge. "I sense there might be a little misunderstanding here, my pretty thing. You're going to put this on with or without my help, so I ask again, do you want a hand?"

Jason's breath was shallow and the desperate look on his face expressed his hesitation better than saying _please don't make me do this_ could, but he nodded at last.

"That's better."

Jason took the garter belt out of the box and stood, somewhat wobbly at first, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder for support.

"Sorry," he said the moment he'd righted himself and was about to withdraw his hand when Dick caught it in his own. He pressed kisses to Jason's palm and the inside of his wrist, Jason's fingers twitching against Dick's cheek. Although Dick felt the muscles flex against his lips, Jason did not pull his hand away. Dick counted that as a victory.

Peering up through his lashes, Dick saw Jason staring back flustered; if they hadn't been doing this for as long as they did, Jason might have been ready to bolt, but Dick kept him in place with a mere touch and not even a firm one at that. Or perhaps it had something to do with Dick thumbing the simple gold band encircling Jason's ring finger.

Dick placed one knee onto the floor for balance and reached for the piece of lingerie. Jason let it slip from his fingers readily enough, letting himself be spun around and holding up his apron as Dick secured the garter belt around his waist. A sense of smugness and pride crept over Dick, seeing that it fit snugly – neither falling loose nor biting into Jason's skin.

Dick could do that all by himself, he didn't need clothing items to do it for him.

"Shit, Dick."

Jason's ass looked so delicious with suspenders framing it that Dick couldn't help but take a bite. Or two, or three. Only the first left deep indents from his teeth, the rest were tame nibbles designed to bring him closer to where he really wanted his mouth.

"Wha— _ahh!"_

Not giving him any opportunity to protest, Dick spread Jason's ass cheeks wide and presenting the anal plug nestled between them to full view. Carefully, he closed his teeth around it. Jason whined, first breathlessly, then rising in pitch. Dick was pulsing with heat as he forced himself to tug it out slowly, even though he wanted nothing more than to rip out the thing and shove his tongue into Jason's waiting hole already.

Still, he could be patient if it meant torturing Jason a little longer.

Wracked by a full-body shudder, Jason groaned loudly the moment it slid out completely, as if already anticipating what Dick was about to do to him. A part of Dick wanted to tease Jason some more, yet another bigger part of him couldn't wait any longer. He spat the plug onto the bed unceremoniously before gripping Jason's trembling hips to keep them still while he rained kisses and nibbles down onto his ass. 

When Dick finally allowed himself to flick his tongue over Jason's hole, it was still clenching as though missing the stretch of the plug. No surprise there, as it was one of Jason's thicker ones, as wide as Dick's cock at its flared base and not tapering off all that much below it.

Dick pressed harder with every lick as though trying to get every last drop of the raspberry-flavored lube Jason had used. He had to stop himself from moaning out loud several times because if he had not, he wouldn't have been able to hear Jason's hitched and stuttering moans that all but sounded like little sobs.

Jason was gorgeous like that, quivering but resolute not to break down, biting his own wrist to keep quiet.

Dick circled the rim with his tongue in ever narrower rounds until he finally allowed it to wiggle inside completely.

"Fuuuck," Jason breathed out, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress, while keeping the rest of his body open and ready for Dick to use. Usually, Dick would opt for more finesse than tonight, drawing out the act and reducing Jason to a shaking mess with nothing but his devious tongue, his lips, and perhaps a hint of teeth.

Tonight, however, Dick wanted to give it to Jason hard and fast, shoving his tongue into him until his jaw ached. It was only a taste of what he could have, of course, but it would be enough to make Jason crawl out of his skin for more.

"Aren't you a dirty wife," Dick taunted in between one lick and the next, "getting off on having your ass tongue-fucked. I'm surprised it turns you on this much, considering how much you usually beg me to plug your hole with my cock instead."

Dick let his fingers join his tongue in Jason's ass and the groan he received in response was something for Dick to savor.

"That's right, work yourself on my fingers, slut, I know you want something bigger to fill you up but I'm not giving you my cock just yet. You'll have to earn that."

Dick was none too gentle about fingering Jason. The thrilling part about getting to know him sexually was learning not only how much he could take but how much of that turned him on as well. Shoving three fingers into him without warning? Earns Dick the hottest moan all night. And buckling knees. So fucking adorable.

"Look at you, taking my fingers down to the last knuckle, you filthy whore. I didn't even need to push, they just went right in." That last part wasn't true, but technically they're not married either, so it's easy to call in artistic licenses like that. "You either did a _very_ thorough job of prepping yourself or you let someone else have a taste of that sweet, sweet ass of yours."

"Fuck you. I wouldn't—" As expected, Jason started to protest, however mumbled his words might have been; he's a very devoted wife, see, and can't stomach Dick insinuating anything that casts doubt on his complete and utter faithfulness. Dick was counting on that.

"Ah-ah-ah, did I say you could talk?" Dick warned and shoved Jason's face onto the mattress. "You may open your mouth for two things only: to answer my questions and to suck my cock. Keep opening it for any other reason and you might find you won't enjoy the consequences, are we clear?"

The indignant glimmer in Jason's eyes died instantly when he saw Dick's expression – the one that said _Please, give me a reason to smack you around, I'll make it worth your while_ – and he nodded.

"Good. No one wants a chatty wife."

Dick pressed a hard kiss to Jason's cheek, then nudged his shoulder around to make him settle on his back. Jason kept his face against the mattress and his eyes screwed shut, as Dick's fingers continued to make short work of him. Dick's thumb grazed the underside of Jason's balls, just below where a cock ring encircled them and squeezed them off gently.

Jason was so hot and smooth inside and it never failed to amaze Dick how well the sensation translated from the nerve endings in his fingertips to the entire length of his cock: it was twitching with every flutter and clench of Jason's muscles and Dick felt himself drooling with it.

He was rock-hard and aching. If his standard issue pants had been any tighter, his erection might have ripped through the seams already. But since they were not, he had to live with the damp patch slowly staining the front.

Dick dragged his fingers across the little nub inside Jason, so he wouldn't be the only one leaking embarrassing amounts of pre-come. (He didn't even have Jason's excuse of being poked and prodded.)

Jason all but sobbed when Dick nudged his prostate. It was so very gratifying.

"Dick... _honey, please,"_ he whined until Dick shushed him. First with a finger to his lips, then with his tongue.

Matching his pace to that of his fingers, Dick delved into Jason's mouth, gradually exploring the ridges of his teeth, the curl of his tongue, the roof of his mouth. Jason's breath was coming in short, stuttering bursts against Dick's cheek and his hips were quivering.

Without warning, Dick pulled out his fingers and smacked Jason's twitching cock.

Jason's spine arched as he cried out in surprise, then bent the other way as Jason was trying to catch his breath again.

"More," he begged, eyes wide as though surprised to have uttered anything at all.

Instead of complying, Dick hooked his fingers around Jason's mandible and forced them onto Jason's tongue as he kept pressing his head into the mattress.

"What did I tell you about opening your mouth?" Dick asked.

Jason just stared up him blearily, blinking slowly as if to clear his vision.

It was unreasonable to expect Jason to answer when he was keeping his jaw from moving, but it didn't stop Dick from slapping him again, across the face this time. The sound of it was almost deafening in the breathless air between them. 

"Answer me, slut."

Jason's head jerked to the side, his eyelids fluttered and his chest heaved as he was trying to gather himself enough to speak.

It took a few moments before he could piece together the words.

"You'd... smack... me?" He looked almost hopeful, the sweet thing.

"Nice try," Dick said with a sharp grin. "I said you're not gonna like the consequences." 

Or something to that effect. By this point, Dick couldn't be sure either, but he relied on their collectively compromised memory and their willingness to just roll with it.

"And since I don't appreciate you telling me what to do, you're gonna like the consequences even less." Dick smiled his friendly neighbor-next-door smile as he slid his fingers back into Jason's mouth. "Now suck them clean, sweetheart."

Jason's confusion was visible even through the feverish haze clouding his eyes – _That's it? You're not gonna hurt me more?_ – but he closed his lips around Dick's fingers and ran his tongue over them.

"Don't worry, babe," Dick said, licking his lips because he was dying to have something between them as well. "Since we're only getting started, I'm not gonna punish you yet. There's plenty of time for that. Plenty of time for you to rack up more offenses, if you're not careful. But I'm not a monster. I'll let you work them off. Be an exceptionally good wifey, and I might even be nice to you."

Dick laughs low and dirty, as if the mere idea of Jason being _exceptionally good_ was too funny for words. And in a way, it was – but only because the game was rigged and Jason wouldn't profit from being too good.

If Jason had wanted sweetness, he'd have chosen pink.

It was a good reminder to have.

Still, the effect of his laughter was unmistakable as Jason's hips bucked deliciously, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and a moan rippled through Dick's fingers straight to the tip of his cock. 

Dick had to put a stop to it or else he'd uselessly come in his pants instead of on Jason's face, as it should be.

As he pulled his fingers from Jason's mouth, Jason whined and grasped at them with his teeth.

Dick used his other hand to smooth down the outside of Jason's trembling thigh that twitched like a horse's flank.

"Come on," Dick said and cleared his throat. "Enough foreplay already, let's get you ready to be a good wife."

Since it would have taken some tremendous effort to stand, Dick skipped that for now and just stretched for the box he'd given Jason earlier. Not like Jason was gonna see Dick crawling around on the floor if all he could do was blink at the ceiling. Dick didn't have mirrors installed up there. Although maybe he should consider it. He'd want Jason to be able to see himself while Dick fucked him, see how pretty he looked, and while they'd done it in front of the bathroom mirror, that one just wasn't big enough.

Dick extracted one of the stockings from the box and rolled up the fabric on his thumbs until he'd had it all bunched up to the toes. He might have had enough female friends and undercover gigs over the years that taught him how to put these things on, yet he'd always avoided Cuban seams. He'd never been too careful putting them on, but for Jason (and his own viewing pleasure) he was willing to give it another shot.

Jason's foot slid easily into the opening Dick had prepared for him, and Dick peppered kisses onto his shin and knee before sealing them beneath the snug fabric. It was a whisper of sin and Dick was feeling sinful indeed. How could he not be with such a delectable offering spread out in front of him, ready for the taking?

With each of Dick's touches, Jason's breath seemed to be getting shorter, as did his patience, and he struggled against that. Biting his lip, he grasped at the sheets in a death grip, perhaps so that he wouldn't be tempted to slip his fingers into Dick's hair and guide him where he needed him. He ought to know that it wasn't his place to direct Dick in any manner and that it paid off to let things unfold the way Dick meant for them to.

Still, his pitiful look moved Dick to wanting to give him _something._

Dick tugged the front strap of Jason's garter belt down to secure it to the top of the stocking, but not before applying his teeth to the inside of Jason's thigh one last time. There was no way around it. The skin was smooth and pale and entirely unmarked that Dick just couldn't let it stand.

And to top it all off, he was rewarded with Jason crying out and bucking against him – even as he was trying to keep his hips still. (You don't want to be moving too abruptly when someone has their teeth on a rather sensitive part of you.)

Ever so slowly, Dick released the flesh of Jason's thigh and watched the white pressure marks turn pink before laving the indentations with the tip of his tongue and sucking hickeys into the soft skin.

Jason was squirming, knees trembling against Dick's shoulders, as if frustrated to be unable to pull them together and keep Dick away from the insides of his thighs.

Well, he was in luck, because Dick decided to take pity on him. Holding open Jason's thighs for him, he dragged his tongue up the underside of Jason's cock – straining and twitching and lying in a wet mess on Jason's belly as it was.

A shocked cry ripped itself from Jason's throat when Dick began suckling on his foreskin, leaving him no breath for more sweet noises to please Dick's ears with.

Jason did however squirm his legs out of Dick's grip and managed to hook them over Dick's shoulders somehow. That did it.

"I know, babe," Dick murmured. "I can't wait any longer either."

Popping open his uniform pants at first felt like a huge mistake. His erection had been boxed in the entire time and unless he moved wrong he'd barely noticed it. Now that it was free, however, he could no longer ignore how painfully swollen he was.

To think he could be this hard although he hadn't been subjected to the same amount of teasing as Jason had. He might have felt a twinge of sympathy for Jason, if he didn't feel more glee at getting to be mean to him.

Fuck, but he wanted him. He wanted him so bad.

At this point, dressing Jason up had become a project better suited for another time, so Dick abandoned it for now. Instead, he fished out a bottle of lube from his stash underneath the bed. (Ever since these games with Jason became a thing of some regularity, Dick had taken to stashing them around the house for ready use; he doesn't want to put getting down to business on hold just to go running for something to smooth the ride.)

He hissed as he dribbled the cool slick onto his feverishly hot erection – but at least it took some of the edge off.

Jason whined and tried to wriggle away from Dick's fingers as they lubed him up, perhaps thinking Dick would just leave it at that, would just finger him and call it a day.

"It's all right, honey," he soothed. "I'm gonna give you what you need."

Or rather, he's going to take what he himself needs, because he has no intention of letting Jason come just yet and Jason knows it. Hence the cock ring, to make it easier on him to hold out. Not that Dick ever made it easy.

Dick pressed the tip of his cock against Jason's hole, shuddering out a breath as he watched himself slide inside. If he had been hot before, he had no words to describe what he was feeling now. Jason was _scorching_ and Dick thought he'd melt right into him.

"God, you're so beautiful," he breathed out once he had enough presence of mind to take in more than just snapshots of Jason. "Such a beautiful wife."

And what a sight he was: jaw clenched tight and teeth bared, face a bright vermilion, wet curls plastered against his shining forehead.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Dick asked softly as he brushed Jason's sweaty white lock out of his face.

Jason shook his head without opening his eyes, but he didn't really breathe either.

Dick rocked into him gently and watched his expression change. He was softening into it too, knitting his brows, relaxing his jaw and worrying his lip instead of baring his teeth.

Dick kissed his temple that was beading with perspiration, his cheeks that nearly burned Dick with their furious blush, the corner of his eyes where frustrated tears were forming. He brushed his knuckles over Jason's jaw and down his neck, let his fingers caress his chest and arms, made sure to touch every bit of skin he could reach. He needed the memory of his fingers to extend beyond the immediacy of their love-making, needed it to last while Jason would be cleaning, so that every movement – every raising of his arm, every turning of his head, every twisting of his spine – would remind him of Dick's hands on his skin.

Dick wanted to occupy Jason's every thought while Jason was occupying Dick's space.

"Jason," Dick moaned, knowing that saying his name was a surefire way to get his attention, unlike the endearments Dick usually let him hide behind. "Jason, look at me."

At the same time, he coaxed Jason to relax his grip he had on the sheets.

Reluctantly as ever (or perhaps it took a second for the demand to translate to action in his brain), Jason released his hold and blinked open his eyes. They were hazy and unfocused but they settled on Dick's as best they could even as they wanted to flutter closed again when Dick threaded their fingers together.

"Talk to me," Dick said and kissed Jason's knuckles above his wedding ring before releasing his hand back down next to his head, palms touching.

Jason grimaced.

Dick pressed more kisses to Jason's brow, slipping on beads of sweat both Jason's and his own as they were dripping from his cupid's bow or the tip of his nose. "Go on," Dick prompted, with the hint of a thrust from his hips. "I'm asking you."

Jason lips twisted and he looked away again, as he forced out the words, "You're too..."

He faltered again so Dick picked up his slack: "Too soft? Too nice?"

Jason screwed his eyes shut as though the admission hurt.

Dick smiled as he kissed the bridge of Jason's nose this time to smooth out his wrinkles, then his cheek again. He brushed his knuckles up Jason's arm, the side of his neck. Jason expelled a breath that sounded almost desperate, and his gaze flickered to meet Dick's when Dick's hand encircled his throat, as if hoping Dick would finally give him what he wanted.

"Would you prefer it if I did this?" Dick asked and squeezed Jason's carotids slowly.

Jason kept his bugging eyes trained on Dick's and grabbed Dick's bicep, not to stop him but to let him monitor Jason's level of consciousness. Of course Jason had to like the dangerous games, as though cheating death once had given him a free pass for all future brushes with it. Sometimes, Dick let himself be infected by that irresponsibility, choking Jason until he blacked out, although that should be the last indication of when to stop.

Dick felt more than saw Jason nod. He released him anyway, despite his display of eagerness, and swiped his thumb across Jason's jaw.

"What if I don't want to do that? What if I want to be sweet to you? What if I want to shower you with kisses until you drown?"

Jason licked his lips after that last word. Dick tried hard to suppress the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Thing is: I know you like it," he said with a smile he hoped to be gentle. It was difficult when his thoughts weren't that gentle at all. "You like the intimacy of it. But you can't admit it, can't accept it if it's offered. So you leave me no choice but to force this on you. And that's what makes it cruel to you."

Dick leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jason's lips. Jason's brain seemed to need a moment to catch up and Dick seized the opportunity to pull aside an apron strap, cup one of Jason's pecs and sink his teeth into it, just above the nipple. Jason hissed and his hips rocked against Dick's, sending a wave of pleasure to crash upon him. Dick groaned and flicked his tongue across the little nub before sucking it into his mouth.

"Didn't you want cruel?" he asked once he released it again.

Jason just stared at him, brows furrowed, lips thoroughly chewed.

When it was clear he wouldn't get any more reaction from Jason, Dick pulled out. He instantly regretted doing so, feeling cold and hollow.

At the very least, it earned him a sound of protest from Jason, although he looked mortified to have uttered it at all.

"Let me give you a choice," Dick said and smacked Jason's bare thigh, "stay like this and we'll continue as before: I'll be soft and loving and I'll even make you come in the end. Or, you turn around, on your hands and knees like a good little whore, and I'll fuck you like you're my property."

Jason lay trembling under Dick's heavy gaze, as if paralyzed by the weight of that decision. Dick thought he'd help him along by acting impatient.

"I don't have all day," he said, lazily stroking himself. "What will it be? Or is that you telling me you want my sweet, sweet lovin'?"

"Fuck," Jason whined and scrubbed his hands over his face. Then, with a final deep breath to stock up on determination, Jason heaved himself up and rolled over like a trained puppy. Dick's heart skipped a beat.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Dick chuckled darkly as he dragged a finger along the Cuban seam of Jason's stocking. "You're so predictable. I knew you couldn't handle being loved."

Jason shuddered.

"Even if it's just pretend." Dick's chest twinged to say that but he barreled on so he wouldn't have to think about it, grabbing the open bottle of lube that had been leaking onto the mattress and dribbling a generous amount onto Jason's clenching hole.

"You feel so empty without me inside to fill you up, don't you?" Dick teased as he smacked Jason's ass. "Here, let me help you. Hope you're ready, though, 'cause once I'm inside you again I'm not gonna stop even if you beg me to."

He let that be all the warning for Jason to get ready, because the next moment he slammed his cock into Jason's waiting hole and gave him no time to adjust. Not that Jason seemed to need it. He might have been smothering his own cries against his forearms but he took Dick's thrusts like a pro, never once twitching away from them. (Well, he's had enough practice by now...)

"Shit, you're so good," Dick moaned. "So good at taking my cock. It's so much easier to be treated like a fucktoy, isn't it? All you have to do is spread your legs and let me fuck you. And I love how easy you are, how ready for it, like you can't wait for me to give it to you good. So fucking perfect."

Dick faltered. He had a whole litany of mean things he wanted to say to Jason, but he couldn't work up the nerve to say any of them. Not yet. So he just licked his lips, let his head fall back and gripped Jason's hips tighter, kneading bruises into the flesh and hooking his fingers over Jason's garter belt to pull his ass back harder.

Dick continued to thrust viciously into Jason, chasing that high his body had been craving since he'd seen Jason in his blue apron, until Jason shifted his knees and whined to desperately Dick couldn't help but notice.

"Need to come, darling?" he asked, slowing down to give Jason the chance to speak.

Jason whined louder, which was enough of an answer, really. Or maybe just a reaction to Dick's decreased pace, who could tell?

"That's too bad." Dick laughed. "You said goodbye to _that_ chance when you agreed to be treated as my property. Face it, sweetcheeks, you don't need to come. All you need to do is look pretty and make _me_ come. Simple, right? Should be something a slut like you can do for me, I'm sure of it."

Dick could swear he'd heard Jason sniffle, and boy, did that hit one too many of his buttons. He couldn't have kept that litany to himself if he tried.

"Fuck, you really do love it when I talk to you like this, huh? What a slut you are. Occasionally, I wonder what you'd do if I weren't around to treat you like shit. Would you seek this out elsewhere, say, if a random thug had a gun to your head. Would you give it up just as easily? I think you would. You're easy like that."

Dick grabbed Jason's hair and yanked him back so forcefully, Jason bent backwards on unsteady legs until his head brushed Dick's shoulder. Despite the grip in his hair, Jason shook his head.

"No? You wouldn't?" Dick laughed low and dirty, snaking an arm around Jason's waist for support and fingering the lace of his garter belt under his apron. "Would you look for someone closer to home? Bruce, for example? Good choice, if you ask me. I know B would take such good care of you."

Dick kissed Jason's cheek and curled his fingers around Jason's slippery length. He huffed another laugh when he felt Jason twitch in his hand. 

"I guess you'd agree. Look at how wet you are already. I mention B once and you're gushing like a fountain. Hey, shhh, it's okay," he shushed Jason who'd begun struggling, trying to shake Dick off, "Just thinking about it gets me off, too. You know he'd be so good to you. He already knows all the best ways to treat you like dirt, like you're worthless, like you can never live up to _me."_

Dick knew he was being unfair, the way he was rubbing his cock against Jason's prostate in time with his strokes, and teasing him – torturing him, really – with his least favorite topic: Bruce. Jason's breath came out labored, his spine was arched, his gaze directed at the ceiling, and his hips were torn between which sensation to pursue, Dick's fingers around his length, or his cock prodding his prostate.

"Face it, sweetheart: you'll always be second-rate, but at least you can relax now. You no longer have to live up to me. All you have to do is be good on your knees. And you're first-rate at _that._ Think if B could see you now, he'd be as proud of you as I am? I'm sure he would be."

Dick kissed him. It was awkward from this angle, but it didn't matter so much. He kept it brief.

"I'm pretty sure he'd also want a taste of you, my pretty thing. Think I should let him touch you? Think you could handle that? Or would you rather _I_ go to him for pointers? Let him teach me how to really get to you? That way you can benefit from his methods without having to deal with him directly. Just think of how mean I could be to you then."

Dick pushed Jason forward onto his elbows, barely registering that Jason was fingering his gold ring – too overwhelmed to pull it off completely, much less to tell Dick to stop, but a clear indication for Dick to tune it down nonetheless. Not that Dick could have kept going for much longer anyway.

Jason collapsed onto his face as Dick rammed himself into his pretty, clutching hole a few last times. Fuck, this had been a bit much. Why did a torrent of words always sit right behind his teeth when he felt ensnared? Maybe Jason didn't know it, but he had him by the balls completely.

With a low, stuttering groan, Dick emptied himself inside Jason.

He stayed like that for a while as he came down, body spasming and twitching, head thrown back, fingers bruising Jason's ass, and cock pulsing deep inside of it. Jason himself remained so still as if he were frozen except for his hips that kept trembling against him or his breath that didn't even out the same way Dick's did. Dick thought he could hear a sob or two, or maybe it was just Jason gasping for air.

He stroked his hands down the slippery length of Jason's spine, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly, trying to get him to calm down.

After a deep, cleansing breath, Dick brought his palm down hard on Jason's bruised ass cheek both to center himself and to get Jason's attention.

"Heads up, I'm pulling out now. You be a good slut and keep it all in. I don't want you to spill even a single drop, you hear?"

It took a moment but Jason grunted, most likely in reply, because he tilted his ass higher.

"Good cumslut," Dick cooed and pulled out slowly.

Jason made good of his promise, clenching his hole tightly to keep it all inside. Dick had to tamper the urge to tease him again, to shove in his fingers or his tongue into him until Jason couldn't help but spill. But no. If he gave in now, they'd never get out of the bedroom. And Dick did have some other plans tonight.

He allowed both himself and Jason a little breather, caressing his back and running his fingers through his hair, before he picked up Jason's anal plug from the mattress. Slathering it with lube, he nudged it against Jason's hole and watched it open up to let the plug slide inside again. Jason moaned.

"There, that's pretty," he said, and clapped Jason's ass again. "Good as new. Now go and paint your face, doll."

With that, Dick slid off the bed and padded towards the bathroom, careful not to trip over the box by the foot of the bed. His uniform was soaked through and needed a wash, just as badly as he did. 

With one last backward glance he saw that Jason hadn't move a muscle, still lying face-down with his ass in the air, and perhaps wouldn't move until Dick had closed the door behind himself. Dick had nearly overtaxed him, which did not bode well this early in the game. If he wanted to keep it going without having it negatively affect Jason, he would need to adjust and not needle Jason quite so hard.

He didn't want to break Jason. At least, not today. That's what red nights are for.

Which didn't mean he would go easy on Jason. Oh no. He still wanted to know how far he could push him once Jason had composed himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Bondage Song" by London After Midnight.
> 
> This is the wifey fic that broke me. Well, for a while at least because it got quite long, you see, and I couldn't finish it in time for the deadline and what's worse, even after rewriting it twice, the climax didn't work and just ugh. So after agonising over this for many days, I finally concluded I'd just snip off what didn't work, edit the rest and post it as a chaptered work instead of a long one-shot. Parts 2-3 to come ~~never~~ at a later date. But even if I never return to this, there's still plenty of wifey to come!


End file.
